


Surviving The Blue Hour

by Velvetblackheart



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Death, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Are Best Friends, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Christophe Giacometti Flirts, Christophe Giacometti's Stripper Pole, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Humor, Inspired By Until Dawn (Video Game), Katsuki Yuuri is So Done, M/M, Major Character Injury, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Phichit Chulanont Loves Social Media, Phichit Chulanont Loves Taking Photos, Protective Phichit Chulanont, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Survival Horror, Washington Lodge (Until Dawn), Wendigo, Yuri Plisetsky Is So Done, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetblackheart/pseuds/Velvetblackheart
Summary: Christophe Giacometti thought he had the deal of a lifetime when he bought a gorgeous chalet not far from where the GPF competition is held yearly. A perfect excuse for him and his skater friends to get together at the end of the season and have a little fun. Little do the eight skaters know, but it's not just the snowy weather thats dangerous in these mountains. It's that something is lurking in the woods,  hunting them down one by one and it won't stop until they are all dead or.... rescue can reach them at dawn





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own until dawn nor do I own Yuri on ice. I tried to keep things as accurate as possible when it came to the storyline of until dawn with Yuri on Ice characters. I use Julian as Christophe giacometti boyfriend's name just for the sake of the story. but for the most part I wanted the story just to be this fun crazy idea that's in my head that I needed to get out after playing until dawn. There will be some character deaths, so I hope that I don't make the fandom too angry by killing off too many Yuri on Ice characters but I had to kill some off for the sake of the story. but in my heart of hearts I love all of Yuri on Ice characters I hold them very close to my heart  
> I'm going to try to post at least on Saturdays my goal is Saturdays and Wednesdays but definitely mostly on Saturdays depending on how my schedule runs  
> I will be adding art to the story, just for the fun of it. All art is owned and drawn by me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blue hour is the period of twilight in the morning or evening, when the Sun is at a significant depth below the horizon and residual, indirect sunlight takes on a predominantly blue shade that is different from the blue shade visible during most of the day, which is caused by Rayleigh scattering.

* * *

Black mountain wonderland

Monday, Dec 10th 1:00 pm

Christophe Giacometti pulled his cellphone out of his jacket pocket and glanced at the time. He then followed Bob & Melinda Washington out of the Mansion style chalet and into the snow. Chris couldn't believe his luck, he couldn't believe he purchased the Mansion style chalet for such a steal. Chris continue to follow The Washington's as they gave a quick tour of the blackwood mountain estate, which included a lodge, a cabin and the property around the old hotel. The only way to the property was the blackwood cable car station. Snow was already two feet deep with more expected over the weekend. The snow crunched under his boots as the trio walked to the cable car then shook hands. The Washington's climbed into the cable car, leaving Christophe to the property, now officially his. He quietly hummed to himself and adjusted his glasses as he quickly shot Victor Nikiforov a text.

SexySwiss: When is your flight?

Vitya:In 2 hrs. Yuuri is finishing up packing up right now. 

SexySwiss: I'm telling you Victor, this place is gorgeous! I can't wait for you to see it

Vitya: Its supposed to snow, did you get everything stocked up for our stay? 

SexySwiss: Victor....darling you know me 😉 I am a man who thinks ahead. Seriously tho I can't believe I got this place for such a steal.

Vitya: well Chris, you wanted somewhere to party after the GPF. I have a question. Why was it so cheap? Did someone die or something?

SexySwiss: nothing wrong with having a little fun😉. No nobody died, Vic. Ohh btw tell Yuuri I'm bringing the pole, I'm hoping for a replay of that banquet 😍

Vitya:LOL don't we all. Good luck with that, I seriously doubt you'll get Yuuri to agree, but I wouldn't mind it 😏 lol see you in a few hrs.

SexySwiss: Looking forward to it mon Cheri 😘😘

Christophe walked back towards the Chalet, he reached for the knob and  was about to turn it to enter, just as his boyfriend Julian exited the front of the chalet. Chris ran his gloved hand thru his wavy bleach blond hair. Then rubbed his neck right at the dark part of the undercut. His hazel green eyes widened, surprised.  
"Okay, I got the generator going... It looks like the central heat and hot water heater is starting to heat up, I guess you can say, everything is up and running" , Julian said as he grabbed Christophe gloved hand.  
Christophe tugs him towards the door, opened it and pulled Julian inside, out of the freezing outdoors. They quickly brushed the snow off their feet on the carpet in front of the door. They both glanced around at the expanse of the two-story Chalet. Calling it a cabin would be ridiculous in itself, it most definitely was a mansion, built out of logs, in the woods.  
"Come Mon Cher, let's go get everything set up before everyone arrives, if you can, find a bottle of red wine" Christophe said as he glanced upward and around the large open space. The chalet had a very log cabin look about it but it was a mansion in every sense of the word. Containing many bedrooms basements and other various areas they had yet to even explore. There was various large bay windows on both the bottom floor and the second floor, it provided light into the interior of the Chalet allowing one to see fairly clearly around them without the lights even being on.  
Suddenly, Julian came around the corner holding a bottle of red wine up in the air shaking it "look what I found Chris, now, do you know where the bottle opener is?"  
Chris laughed,"Yeah... this is going to be very interesting 2 weeks."  
He followed Julian to go find the bottle opener and wait for everyone to arrive.

 

<https://www.deviantart.com/kimmieayer1/art/Black-Mountain-Chalet-780060451>


	2. Chapter 2

Monday December 10th 4:04 p.m.

Yuuri Katsuki narrowed his eyes and shot  a scathing look at his fiance as he struggled to pull the rolling suitcases through the snow.

"Seriously Victor?? Six suitcases?!", Yuuri says as he readjusts the strap on the gym bag that was across his body, the bag was seriously giving his hip one hell of a beating. Yuuri was currently pulling two sets of suitcases. 1 rolling suitcase with a small suitcase on top directly behind him.. Victor also pulling two sets. With both of them pulling four sets of suitcases with a total of 8 which was ridiculous in Yuuris opinion for just a two week stay. But Yuuri knew Victor was extra... extra in everything he did and to accept and love Victor was to accept all that extra.  Apparently it was less than a mile hike from the cable car to the lodge. A clear trail was visible, wide enough for a four-wheeler to drive down the trail.

The wind was already starting to pick up, as the snow began to fall at a faster rate. It looked like it was going to be one hell of a snowstorm. Victor looked at Yuuri, pouting, "Yuuri.... Don't be mad at me!", Victor whined, giving him his signature puppy dog eyes. Yuuri look at him and then rolled his eyes. Victor could be such a child sometimes. He loved him, but Victor was really trying his patience .  

Yuuri sighed," I'm not mad Vict-"a sudden high-pitched screech stopped Yuuri in mid-sentence. The sound seemed to echo all around them in the woods not giving a discernible direction, but it sounded really close. Victor and Yuuri glanced at each other both Frozen in place.

" _ **What...the...fuck..was...that?"**_ Yuuri said through clenched teeth, hissing the words out one at a time. 

Victor glanced around and then shrugged "an owl?" He guessed, But he didn't sound too convinced. The couple glanced at each other and suddenly they begin to jog, side-by-side, decidedly picking up the pace and putting distance between them and that supposed owl. Yuuri thought to himself .... _owl my ass.._ as they finally caught sight of the main gate to the lodge. Christophe Giacometti was already outside trying to unlock the gate apparently.

 <https://www.deviantart.com/kimmieayer1/art/Victor-x-Yuuri-780070144>

* * *

"Victor, there is a breaker box down that path that can restart the electric gate", Chris said pointing down the path to the right,"I can't get to it from here cuz I am locked in." 

Yuuri looked at Victor then at Chris,"are you serious? I've seen that scary movie, and everyone died! I'm not going down that path to do anything! why don't you do it?"

Chris snorted a laugh,"Yuuri I would but I have to walk all the way around the hotel just to get to the breaker because I'm locked in, all you and Victor have to do is walk a half a kilometer and switch the breaker up. I've been all over this mountain and I'm just fine!"

Victor suddenly spoke up,"in Yuuris defense there are bears, mountain lions, wolverines, wolves and such"

Chris rolled his eyes,"you both should be fine, as I said it's only a half a kilometer. Just stick together."  Victor and Yuuri propped their luggage up against the gate. Victor reached over to grab Yuuris hand in his and they proceeded to walk down the trail. Up ahead they can see that there was a smaller gate visible and a gray square metal box right next to it. They begin to jog to the smaller gate with the metal box. 

"Ahh, this must be the breaker," Victor said as he flipped a switch up at a green light came on at the gate. Suddenly a high-pitched screech cut through the air its direction sounded like it was every where but is very close. The hair on the back of Yuuris neck stood up and a shiver literally went down his spine. He could literally feel his anxiety Spike. It was increasingly become harder and harder to concentrate and breathe. It was just then that a limb snapped somewhere in the woods then another. Yuuri wasn't stupid enough to ask if anybody was there or even say hello.. he'd seen that scary movie too. Hand in hand Victor and Yuuri found themselves jogging back to the main gate. quickly letting themselves in they didn't stop until Victor his hand turn the knob on the front door to the lodge and they were safely inside, both up against the door inhaling and then exhaling slowly neither one said anything, they just stood there, eyes locked, relief almost tangible.

             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phichit Chulanont got off the cable car and stretches arms above his head. Yurio Plisetsky didn't even bother to Glance up from his phone as he walked past Phichit, to sit on the bench in front of the cable car station. He grumbled something about his service being really super weak and this was going to be a shitty 2 weeks without a phone. Phichit already knew there wasnt going to be much service up here, especially with the snow storm coming in tonight. Phichit found himself walking over to the overlook and staring up at the snow covered mountains.  Everything was blindingly white. "This is gorgeous! The air up here is so crisp! Yurio, come check this out!", Phichit said calling the young Russian over. Right next to the edge of the overlook was a sign that caught their attention. Phichit begin to read the sign out loud

 

> _**tribes who once lived in these mountains believed that butterflies Carried dreams and prophecies of possible futures. The color of these butterflies indicated the nature of the prophecy** _

Yurio frowned as he looked at the sign, "So what? Who cares,  it's dumb" as he looked backed  at his cell phone.

Phichit point to the sign again and then continue to read.

 

> _**black butterflies prophecy the dreamers death** _
> 
> _**red butterflies warn to a disastrous event** _
> 
> _**Brown butterflies foretell of tragedy affecting friends** _
> 
> _**Yellow butterflies offered visions to help and guide** _
> 
> _**White butterflies brought dreams of luck and good fortune** _

Yurio looked at the Thai skater and then laughed, "Seriously it's 15°C so I don't think we're going to see any butterflies... let's get to the lodge before the snow gets worse or we freeze to death"

Phichit looked up, " yeah you're right" then they both started walking the snow-covered trail towards the lodge.

Unbeknownst to both of them a yellow butterfly lands on the sign stretching its wings before fluttering away.....

<https://www.deviantart.com/kimmieayer1/art/until-dawn-sign-780070281>


	3. Chapter 3

Monday December 10th 7:24 p.m.

Julian was in the kitchen making spaghetti. Chris, Victor and Yuuri were sitting on the couch downstairs discussing the upcoming season. Yuuri found himself squished in the middle between Victor and Chris. Honestly he didn't really mind it, as cold as he was it did offer a little bit of warmth. Phichit and Yurio were walking around the lodge trying to find cell service, to no avail. Mila and Georgi were upstairs going through the books on the bookshelf.

"This is bullshit, Yurio said as he put his cell phone in his pocket," No TV!! no cellphones! what next bathe in the river? Should I hunt for my food?" The Russian kitten continue to grumble and growl at his situation.

Chris was the first to speak up."You'll live. 2 weeks without technology will do all of us some good.", Chris said as he sipped on his glass of red wine and winked at Victor

Phichit suddenly pulled out his phone and posed for a selfie. "well I'm taking plenty of pictures, so that way, when we get cell service I can upload it on my Instagram." Then Phichit starts taking pictures of everyone. Yuuri found himself chuckling at his friends' antics. Phichet was known for his internet addiction and his need to post to Instagram.....often.

Suddenly there was a yelp and clattering sound came from the kitchen. " _ **SHIT!!" CHRIS !! COME HERE!! QUICK!!"**_ , Julian said suddenly, in a mildly panicked voice.

Everyone ran to the kitchen. The scene that they walked into was nothing short of something from a horror movie. Julian held his hand in the air. Blood running down from his palm, down his arm,  passed his elbow, onto the floor.

The cut apparently, must have been deep. Yuuri was the first to move. He grabbed Julian's hand, as Victor sprung into action gathering kitchen towels. 

The current towel that was wrapped around Julian's hand was completely soaked through with blood. Yuuri pulled on his hand "Let me see it Julian! I need to see if it needs stitches!" Yuuri said as he started unwinding the towel from around Julian's bloody palm. Yuuri completely unwrapped the palm and then opened Julian's injured hand. Julian nervously held into a fist it took a minute to realize that Yuuri wanted him to open his hand. The cut ran from under the pad of his first finger, diagonally across to the fatty outer part of his palm the wound was horribly deep and gaping open, bleeding profusely.

Yuuri could feel the sweat breaking out on his brow as he stared at the wound.  "Shit!!!  how did you---" Yuuri said, letting the question die as he looked up at Julian.  Julian shook his head. 

Victor grabbed Julians hand, and begin wrapping one of the kitchen towels that he'd gathered around the wound. "Shit!! Chris, he needs stitches!", Victor said through clenched teeth

"Can we call rescue?" Phichit asked," I mean isn't there some kind of radio down the basement or something?"

Chris nodded. He then headed down the basement with Phichit and Yurio in tow. To reach the basement, they had to go down two complete sets of stairs and doors. The basement was quite large and there was various things stored in different areas. The table with the radio was to the right, not far from the steps. Chris quickly made his way over to the radio and hit the  _ **ON**_  switch... Nothing... He started flipping a few more switches again.....nothing...

Yurio crawled under the table and then came up holding a frayed wire. "I think I found your problem," Yurio said holding the wire up. 

" **FUCK!!"** ,Chris yelled in sudden frustration. His voice cracking. It was very obvious that he was nearly in tears. He ran his fingers through his hair,  glancing around really unsure what to do next. 

"What about the ranger tower, Chris? How far is it?", Phichit asked, as Chris continue to look around distraught.

Phichit grabbed Chris by the shoulders yelling louder to get his attention. "Chris!!! How far?? The radio tower??"

Chris blinked, looking around then answered, "umm, about 3 Kilometers, maybe?"

Phichit grabbed Yurios jacket by the sleeve. "Yurio, let's you and I head to the ranger station. Chris, try to find more towels or a first aid kit... there has to be something this big old house somewhere"

Phichit and Yurio headed upstairs to bundle up more,  they definitely needed to be protected against the increasing wind and snow outside, for their track to the radio tower. Chris decided to stay downstairs and begin to search for anything that might help the situation. He was so engrossed in what he was doing, he didn't even hear somebody walking down the steps until a voice said behind him, "Mind if I help?" 

Chris turned to see Yuuri. The Japanese man gave Chris a sympathetic look and gave Chris's shoulder a squeeze as he walked by. 

"So, what are we looking for?" Yuuri said, a slight amused smile on his lips. Chris looked at his shoes shrugging sadly," fuck if I know... a miracle I guess...?" Chris's voice cracked, Yuuri could tell he was near tears. Yuuri smiled at Chris sympathetically. He felt really bad for his friend right now and he wasn't really sure what he could do to make him feel better or at least distract him. Yuuris eyes fell onto a stack of cardboard boxes with the words  _ **NEWPAPER ARTICLE**_ on it and  _ **DISAPPEARANCES**_ clearly written on the Box in black marker. 

"Hey Chris what's in these boxes??", Yuuri said is he open up the cardboard box filled with  newspaper articles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phichit and Yurio looked up at the radio tower. There was No sign of anyone the area. A steel ladder led up to a platform and a door about 20 feet from the ground. Yurio look at the ladder sighed, and then looked at Phichit. "You go first... okay!" Yurio, said as he walked over to a wooden platform on the edge of the radio tower on the ground. The small wooden platform or flooring or maybe even doors, he was kind of  unsure what it was, was to the right of the ladder under the radio tower. Yurio wondered if the tower was built above the mines too. He barely had time to give the idea of thorough thought, when suddenly he heard a crack...it was  just as Phichit was reaching the platform. At first Yurio seriously thought it was his imagination,  but suddenly he lost his footing and he found himself falling... Then blackness... 

Phichit hung over the radio platform railing,  screaming Yurios name... staring down at the gaping maw where the young Russian once stood, only seconds before.

That's when Phichit saw them. All arms and legs and claws... Skeletal creatures with sharp teeth. Their skin was pulled across their bones in the most unnatural state..taunt..and dry  Skin pale like the snow around them. One of the creatures let out a screech rows of sharp teeth visible and frightening. It was an ungodly sound like something crawling out of the pits of hell. Phichit, watched in horror as they begin to climb up the radio tower towards him. He found himself running into the radio room and slamming the door shut, pushing a metal shelf in front of door. The screeches continue to get closer and closer. Phichit found himself frantically looking around the room for something to defend himself with. His eyes landed on a box with an axe inside, incased in glass. He turned his head to the side and used his elbow to break the glass.

 **"FUCK THAT!!",** Phichet screamed into the room " **Come and get it Fuckers!!"** he said as he lifted the ax in the air.... readying himself to start swinging...

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time there was a little confusion so to clear it up...here we go  
> Yuri Katsuki is spelled Yuuri Katsuki  
> Yuri Plisetsky is spelled Yurio Plisetsky  
> We are calling Chris's boyfriend Julian for the sake of the story.  
> sorry this chapter is so long I just had a lot of stuff I needed to get out in this particular chapter to continue on with the story.  
> I do not speak Russian.. all Russian words were cross-referenced on several sites..so if they are incorrect I apologize.

Monday December 10th 8:50 p.m.

Victor stared out the window brushing the silver bangs over his eye to the side. "What is Georgi doing?", He asks aloud, to no one in particular. Chris came up behind Victor. Closer to the window,"apparently he is trying to use his phone... Good luck with that, with this snow storm cell signals will be pretty much non-existent.",

Victor headed towards the door to tell Georgi to get in the house before he freezes to death, when suddenly Georgi disappeared from Victor's line of sight with a Yelp. Victor ran to the door and turn the doorknob to rush outside. He barely got the door open, when it suddenly slammed shut and an arm went around his waist, pulling him back.

It was Yuuri. "Victor! No!" Yuuri yelled.

Georgi hit the snow on his back. Something was pinning him mercilessly to the ground. Victor and Yuuri could barely make out what it was in the dark. Whatever it was, it matched the whiteness of the snow, almost Blending in, like a mere shadow. Georgi was screaming and flailing. Trying to fend off whatever was viciously attacking him. Victor wasn't sure who is shaking more, him or Yuuri.

Victor went to the door again, frantic to save his friend and teammate, only to have Yuuri slam it shut again. "Victor are you crazy! no!", Yuuri screamed at Victor frantically

"OhmygawdYuuriitskillinghim" , Victor said through clenched teeth.

Georgi continue to scream. Kicking and screaming as something above him Clawed at his burgundy winter coat. Stuffing from the coat floating in the air in large Tufts. The snowfall has slowed down at this point, making the Tufts of stuffing very noticeable. Crimson painted the snow around Georgi's flailing form. The air suddenly was heavy, blood was painting the whiteness like of a macabre Picasso,Streaking and pooling around Georgi. Tufts of red stained stuffing floating in the air and slowly descending to the ground. The flailing and the screaming stopped and suddenly everything went still.

Victor and Yuuri didn't dare blink, they stared at the nightmarish scene, holding their breath.

Georgie continued involuntarily to twitch, first his hand, then his foot....

All of a sudden, right in front of the glass front door, it appeared... Grayish-white, abnormally long arms and legs. It's claws were holding Georgi's head in the air like a trophy. The creature's skin was pulled tight across its bony structure. it's eye sockets sunken with dead white eyes. It pressed its face right up to the door and  ** _screeched..._**

On most days Yuuri wasn't very grateful for his anxiety. It was almost disabling at times. It got so bad, that he felt as if he couldn't move or couldn't breathe sometimes. Now was one of those moments. Now granted, upon seeing a friend torn to pieces by a proverbial and yet literal monster, right before his eyes, would make anyone spiral into a complete freak out. 

Yuuri's arm was still wrapped around Victor's waist. The other arm, up and around Victor's chest, his hand clutching his fiance shoulder. Victor was a frozen Statue, trembling, cerulean blue eyes wide. He was gripping yuuri's arm in a death grip.  Yuuri could almost swear Victor was holding his breath.

The creature pressed its face to the glass again, opened it's maw,, its bloodied sharp fangs were inches from the couple still separated by glass...and  _screeched...._ It then turned its head to the left, then the right, and then it disappeared to wherever it came from.

Yuuri exhaled into Victor shoulder, then pressed his forehead into Victor's back, near his shoulder blade. Victor was still frozen in place. Yuuri slowly turned, the love of his life, around to face him. The site that faced Yuuri made his heart ache. Victor's face was frozen in a mask of pure terror. Tears were streaming down his pale cheeks. His blue eyes went wide, pupils dilated to the point the irises are overtaken by the inky pupil's leaving a thin blue ring.

Yuri shook Victor's shoulders. Yuuri found himself calling his fiance's name several times to no avail. He then smoothed Victor silver hair back away from his face. Victor shivered once, then begin to blink, silver eyelashes fluttering. He glanced around, then bent forwards, pressing his forehead to Yuuri's. They stood like this for several minutes. Behind them, Chris, Mila, and Julian were crying holding each other. Mila begin sobbing and she realize that Yurio and Phichit were still outside heading towards the radio tower.

"We have to hope that they made it! We have to! For our sakes and their's", Yuuri said, far stronger and more determined that he actually felt at that moment.  Victor and the others just nodded. 

Yuuri looked back at Chris, "Do you think it has anything to do with the newspaper articles you and I found in the basement?", he asked. 

Chris pulled away from Mila and Julian "I think we need to take another look at those articles again." Chris said as he led everyone down to the basement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yurios unconscious form hung upside down, arms limply above his head and his body swung lazily back and forth. One leg was bent at the knee, the other straight and caught up in cables. They were holding his body up from hitting the ground. He woke up with a startled Yelp. The young Russian glanced around his surroundings. Then he sighed,"Well shit, I think I'm in the mine." He thought about yelling for Phichit, but then he thought the better of it. Surely the Thai boy saw him fall.

Yurio, pulled his body up bending at the waist to reach his leg with ease. He was thankful for his training and time in the gym. People didn't realize the level Strength and flexibility it took to ice skate at a professional level. The cables were thick, and he was forced to remove his shoe so that his foot could slip out of the cables. He held onto the cable with both hands before lowering himself onto the mine floor. It was a mere five feet, so it wasn't a far drop. He limped over to get his shoe, his knee was sore from holding up his body weight, for an unknown amount of time. He glanced up at the hole that he had fell through. It was about 15 ft from top and no way to climb out. He had no choice but to try to find an exit. The mine for the most part was dark. Yurio followed a small path leading to steps and then some sort of building like structure, with a lift or elevator of some sort. He saw a lantern and a small metal lighter sitting on a steel drum. "Well here goes nothing." Yurio said as he opened the lighter, by flipping back the lid and rolling his thumb across the wheel. A small flame appeared. He felt the tension in his shoulders dissipate as he lit the lantern. The thought of stumbling around in the dark in an abandoned mine was just not very appealing. If he was going to do any sort of stumbling, it would be with some sort of light source. He didn't want to end up falling blindly to his death, just because he couldn't see where he was going. Yurio lifted the lantern above eye level, to get a good view of his surroundings. He could clearly see a track. It was almost like train tracks. He bit his lip, trying to decide in a direction. Hopefully, the tracks would lead him to a possible exit. "Let's do this!" he said aloud, his voice echoing off the walls. He began to follow the tracks, hopefully finding a way out soon

<https://www.deviantart.com/kimmieayer1/art/yurio-in-the-mines-782594583>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phichit stood still, axe up and ready to swing. Sweat was rolling down his face even though it was minus 10 degrees Celsius. His arms begin to tremble from holding the axe up in the air for so long. He practically held his breath, listening. The screeching had stopped. He tiptoed forward and looked out the station window. He didn't see any sign of the creatures. They had disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. Phichit took a deep breath... "Righttttt....." he said aloud.  He put the axe down and went to the radio. He switched it on and was greeted by the sound of static. He started picking up various papers, looking for the frequency needed to reach the main ranger station. He gave up and started switching channels one by one at a time. Each time he would say, " _Mayday, mayday. Hello?? Can anyone hear me?"_ ,before switching to the next channel. After a few times, Phichit was greeted by, " _Ranger station number 7, we read you, what is your location and the nature of your emergency?"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris tossed Yuuri one of the boxes from the basement. Yuri kicked it towards his fiance and grabbed the next box Chris pushed over. 

Victor was the first to speak. "According to this newspaper article over two years ago, Beth and Hannah Washington disappeared here in the mountains during a get-together, their bodies were never found.", Victor said as he skimmed the article.,"Washington? Didn't you buy this house from someone with the name Washington?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah, a Bob & Melinda Washington. What exactly does the article say, Victor?" Everyone then stepped forward closer to Victor as he started to read the newspaper article.

_**Bob & Melinda Washington, parents of the missing girls,Hannah and Beth Washington, were not available for comment. Joshua Washington, son and brother to the missing girls, refused to comment on speculation that the girls died on the mountain. Local police have stopped a search after several weeks of searching the mountain and surrounding areas. The whereabouts of the two girls remain unknown. ** _

_"_ Hey guys check this out!", Yuuri said as he started to read one of the newspapers that was in the Box at his feet."this is from last year!"

_**mysterious circumstances and a continued investigation led to no clues a ton of speculation. According to police four teens are missing and possibly presumed dead, and a story being told by the surviving teens being too impossible to believe. Like something out of a horror movie, the surviving teens told police and reporters that something attacked them on the mountain, killing their friends and they themselves barely escaped with their lives. Although their stories correlated, police stated that the investigation was ongoing, and that the killer was more of the natural than a supernatural, and the man or woman responsible will be brought to Justice** _

"Do you think the Washington's knew something was on the mountain?" Victor asked.

Yuuri continued. "well according to this, Josh Washington suffered from schizophrenia and other various mental health disorders. Apparently, he invited everyone up in a sort of revenge/payback for his two sisters deaths, the year before. At least that's what two of the survivors stated to the police. This whole thing doesn't even make sense."

Julian spoke up, holding a book of sorts, "'It's a handwritten note book.", Julian begins to read the journal aloud.

_**this journal is an account of the wendigo. This creature is real and dangerous! If you are reading this, you will have questions. But I do not have all the answers. This is all evidence and stories of my own experience** _

Yuri, Victor, Chris and Mila gathered around Julian, looking at the sketches and newspaper articles inside the journal. Someone took a lot of time and effort putting it together Yuuri grabbed the journal and continue to read to the next page.

_**only a few men have dared hunt the Wendigo. I am the only man who has kept them under control. He these words, or it shall be your death. And your death will not be the last. The wendigo must be contained the wendigo grow out of CANNIBALISM!  when a human is desperate and craves food, trapped on the mountain in the fierce winter storms, when he has eaten nothing for many days, does wendigo spirit will begin to possess him. Even the strongest man is weak to it. He will kill without remorse often those companions who have traveled with him. He will eat the flesh raw from the corpses. I have seen this happen, from many years ago. A craving for flesh that cannot be sated and when the change begins. The eyes turn first ever become milky white. Then the teeth become longer like fangs the creature grows in the skin is pulled taut across the bones...** _

Yuuri stop reading and took a deep breath, looking at Victor then at Chris.

Victor was the first to speak, "so in other words, those things.. they were people?.... Like living people?... Before, umm.. possibly maybe even those missing kids? so then they got lost in the mountains, and because they were starving, they ate a  human and then turned into a monster?"

Yuuri shut the journal, but held on to it, just in case. He looked at Victor nodding "According to this? yes.."

Victor ran his fingers through his silver hair, " **Der'mo, this is a nightmare! Ty** **che, Blvad**! " Victor began to pace cursing in a mix of English and Russian," **Pizda rulyu!!** " Victor threw his hands in the air cussing in Russian.

Yuuri ignored Victor's sudden tantrum, turning to Chris, "Do we have any weapons?"

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Monday December 10th 9:43 p.m.

The wind and the snow had picked up significantly. The two figures walked silently through the woods, both holding an automatic rifle each. The taller figure was leading the way, as they tighten the scarves around their faces, protecting them from the freezing temperatures.The smaller figure ducked their head down as if trying to avoid the freezing wind and snow. They both seemed very familiar with their surroundings.

The taller figure motioned ahead with the point of a gloved finger to the smaller figure and then put a finger up as if to say ' _shhhhh'_

The other figure nodded and brought their gun up.

~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~

Phichit found himself shaking,  adrenaline running through him like a freight train.

He took a deep breath and told the ranger on the other end of the radio,  "My name is Phichit Chulanont, I and several of my friends are staying at the Blackwood mountain Lodge on the West side of the mountain. We need help, we have a fairly serious situation." Phichit left out the part about the creatures he saw, he didn't want to sound insane and risk a rescue.

The ranger paused for a moment before asking, "How serious is the situation? You have to understand that we cannot get a chopper or anything else up there until the storm subsides tomorrow morning."

Phichit was trying not to panic, 'I have one friend in need of stitches, he cut himself pretty badly. My other friend has fallen into the mine, and I'm not even sure how he's doing. You cannot seriously expect me to believe you can't get us rescued out of here!"

"Sir, that is exactly what I'm trying to tell you, we can send rescue a dawn when the storm subsides." the voice on the other side of the radio said.

Phichit kept the snide remark in his head to himself. He was gritting his teeth. It was up to him. He very well couldn't leave Yurio to wander around in the mine, possibly injured or in desperate need of help. 

"Duly noted, over and out",  Phichit said and put the radio down on the desk. He took a deep breath.

 **HOLY SHIT...** He thought to himself. It really was up to him! He could do this...

He just kept chanting that over and over, as he grabbed the axe, and squared up his shoulders.

"Time to play the hero! I'll save you Yurio!" he said out loud... it sounded just as ridiculous out loud too. He unlocked and opened the door. A blast of cold air and snow swirled around the Thai man as he climb down the ladder. He quickly reached the ground and then walked over to where Yurio had fell through. Yeah, he was clearly insane!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor held the gun between his thumb and first finger as if it were the most offensive thing he'd ever touched... Ever. Chris side eyed Victor, trying desperately not to say anything to the Russian. Sometimes even Chris found Victor's antics to be too much. Chris ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Yuuri for help.

Yuuri walked over to his fiancé, "You DO know how to shoot a gun? right, Victor?"

Victor frowned, "Yuuri, I'm an ice skater, not a character in some fanfic. No, I have never had the opportunity to shoot a gun. I imagine you pretty much aim and pull the trigger. I am not stupid, but that doesn't make it any easier or pleasant." The Russian said frowning

~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yurio follow the tracks to an opening, but the climb was 20 + feet and completely frozen over. It was far too slippery to try to climb out. He sighed and look down at the tunnel. He had no choice but to continue to follow the track

All of a sudden, he heard crunching, like footsteps. He put the lantern down and crouched behind a crate. He continued to listen to the footsteps... Holding his breath. The lantern cast a strange orange glow into the mine. It was throwing strange and twisted shadows, which didn't do anything to help Yurio's active 17 year old imagination. He would die and go to hell before he would call out into the darkness to see who or what was there. There was no telling what was down in these old mines, and honestly he wasn't looking forward to finding out either. The footsteps were now close. They were very very close. Yurio found himself gritting his teeth, his body tensely wound up like a coil. He would, without a doubt, come out swinging with everything he had. He wasn't going to die without a fight. 

"Yurio?"

Yurio peeked around the corner. His whole body suddenly relaxed, he exhaled slowly, I have never been so fucking happy to see you as I am right now Phichit!", the young Russian jumped up out of his hiding place startling the Thai man

"You scared the shit out of me!" Phichit said as he clutched the front of the shirt over his heart,"We got to get out of these mines and back to the lodge!" Phichit continued.

"No, shit!" Young Russian growled as he picked up the lantern.

"No, you don't understand, like something is out there hunting us, like for real!", Phichit said grabbing Yurios arm.

"What in the hell are you going on about?" Yurio asked.

"After you fell, something, I don't know, these creatures attacked the Ranger station tower. They were like human but all skinny...all claws and teeth."

"You're being serious right now? Like serious serious?" Yurio said, as he stared Phichit down.

"Yes! Serious, seriously serious! I totally don't know what exactly they were, but they were definitely all claws and teeth and I don't want to stick around for any introductions either!" Phichit said as he and yurio started following the tracks again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor stared blankly out the lodge window. The snow was coming down at an incredible rate. Georgi's body was now completly buried in snow. The nightmarish seen seemingly wiped clean. It was then, out of the corner of his eye he saw movement in the woods. 

"Someone is out there!," Victor yelled out loud

Everyone came running to the window. Everything went silent. Everyone held their breath. Was it the creatures returning to finish what they started? Was it Phichit and Yurio coming back?

Victor could distinctly make out two Navy, fur-lined winter coats. The hoods were up. Definitely not phichit or Yurio.

They watched the two figures approach the lodge. The wind and snow slowed down their trek, but it didn't inhibit it either. The leader was significantly taller than the other person, both carried rifles.

Whether it was a rescue, or impending danger, was still unknown. The only sure thing at that very moment was... They were clearly headed for the lodge...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am late uploading this. Things have been a little crazy for me. I hope everyone is enjoying the story

Monday December 10 11:34pm

Phichit gripped the back of Yurios jacket, letting Yurio, (since he was holding the lantern) go first. The mine was pitch black ahead. Their only light source was the lantern. They continued to follow the tracks inside the mine. They both felt hyperaware of every sound...every shift in the atmosphere around them. It was dead silent for the longest time. Just the sound of their footsteps and nothing else. Suddenly there was a shuffling sound, then a screech. Yurio swung around with the lantern in front of him.  
"Shit! What was that?" Yurio hissed.  
Another screech cut through the air of the stifling mine. Phichit lifted the axe.  
All of a sudden, a thin, pale long limbed form landed in front of Yurio. It's white dead eyes searched as it sniffed the air. It was inches from Yurios face. He found himself frozen, knees locked, holding his breath. It screeched directly in his face, sharp jutting fangs and rotting breath. Yurio's jaw clinched as he felt the contents of his stomach crawl up. Yurio didn't blink and Phichit held on to his jacket with both hands, burying his face between his shoulder blades. Both frozen in fear. The creature screeched in Yurios face and then it leapt back into the darkness.

<https://www.deviantart.com/kimmieayer1/art/Yurio-vs-Wendigo-784774821>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor and Yuuri stared out the window, watching the two figures walk up the steps towards the lodge door. They walked briskly, side by side, guns up against their bodies.  

Yuuri brought the small hand gun up and stood next to Victor. 

Victor frowned, made a whining sound and copied his fiancé. "Maybe they're here to help?" Victor said, his tone hopeful. 

Chris put his hand on Victor's shoulder and peered at the two approaching figures. "We can hope for the best"

<https://www.deviantart.com/kimmieayer1/art/Broken-Chris-Yuuri-Victor-784766085>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They knocked the snow off their boots at the front door and walked inside the lodge, they held their hands up, guns strapped across their bodies. Apparently they meant no harm. Both unwound their scarves and then pushed down the hoods of their Navy coats. 

The taller figure was male, around Yuuris age. He had that all American jock vibe. His dark hair cut short and stylish. His brown eyes bright and friendly.The taller figure turned to his companion, and to Victor's surprise, it was a young blond woman. Her blond hair in a bun, strands loosely falling around her small face. Her hazel eyes regarded everyone in the room. 

The male spoke first, "My name is Michael Munroe, uh Mike, this is Sam Giddings," Mike said, indicating this companion. 

Sam suddenly stepped forward," You all are in horrible danger, please, listen to what we have to tell you. I have to warn you, it's gonna sound crazy and unbelievable, but I swear, it's gonna be the truth" 

Victor stepped up behind Yuuri and wrapped his arms around his fiancés waist. "If it has anything to do with the monsters outside that killed our friend Georgi... we're all ears" He said, trying to keep his voice steady as his eyes teared up. 

"I'm really sorry about your friend, I wish that we could have stopped this way before this started.", Mike said looking down 

Yuuri eyed Sam and Mike, "How do you know about all of this? What do you know about everything? What is it you know that you're not telling us?" Yuuri asked as he stepped out of Victor's arms and closer to Mike, almost toe to toe. 

Mike sighed then looked down and then looked up again, to meet Yuuris eyes, "We know because last year, we barely survived escaping those creatures that killed our friends and they nearly killed us."

"How did you find out that people were even here? How did you find out about us?" Victor asked.

"We heard that the Washington's sold the property. We started inquiring in town, and discovered that all of you were staying for the week." Mike said.

"Do the police know? What do they think happened up here?" Yuuri asked. 

"The police think our friend Josh went on some kind of crazy revenge/murder spree and he's yet to be found. And that the Wendigo are nothing but a legend, some crazy story, Supposedly Josh is hiding in the mountains.  We think he died on the mountain or became a Wendigo himself" Mike told them, looking at Sam as she nodded confirmation. 

Yuuri backed up out of Mikes face and walked back over to Victor, wrapping his arms around Victor's waist and settling his head on his shoulder. "Ok, you have our attention Mike, what happened last year?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mila crossed her arms across her chest. The redhead decided to speak up, " That's all well and good, but have you all forgotten that Yurio and Phichit are out there somewhere, with those..those things" 

Sam grabbed Victor's shoulder and spun him around to face her. ," You have people outside?" The look of horror in her eyes was evident. 

"Yes, they're headed to the radio tower" Victor told her. 

Mila's voice rose" Yurio is just a kid, those things are out there!" She said pointing out the window behind her, "we need to go after them! We can't leave them out-..." The room became suddenly electric. No one saw it coming and it was as if everything went into slow motion. Not until it was too late. Thin bony white arms shot through the glass, wrapping around Mila's middle pulling her through the window and into the darkness and snow, her screams were piercing above the howling wind. It was as if suddenly something hit the fast forward button and Chaos unfurled as suddenly everyone inside the lodge panicked. 

Mike yelled above the crying and screaming "Basement!! Now!! EVERYONE!! NOW!! BASEMENT!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

December 10th 11:57 p.m.

They huddled together, not saying a word. Mike spoke up, "We need to find your friends. The Wendigo, they track movement. If you stay still, then they can't see you." He walked up to Chris. "There is a way out of here to the sanatorium and from there, you can access the mines."Mike said

"No offense, but why would we want to 'access' anything at the moment, I don't see the point of getting ourselves killed trying to get to some mines that are probably more dangerous anyway." Julian said, stepping closer to Mike.

Sam spoke up, "Because, if your friends are alive, they are probably hiding out at the radio tower, the sanatorium or the mines. We need to get to them before the Wendigo do."

Mike nodded as he added, "Sam and I will head towards the radio tower, the four of you need to head towards the sanatorium. This passage leads directly to the sanatorium then to the mines, stick together and be careful." He then, lifted the giant metal plate cover, the opening to The underground passage.

Victor looked at the damp, dirty underground passage and then glanced down at his coat. He frowned, and This didn't go unnoticed by Yuuri. He could feel Victor was being his normal.. yet extra self... Well, Victor was being... Victor.

"Seriously Victor... For Fuck sake it's a jacket!" Yuuri said, teetering somewhere between laughing and crying. He didn't want to yell at Victor, he knew Victor couldn't help but be himself at the worst and the best of times. Yuuri was just too emotionally drained to deal with any  _ **Extra**_ right now.  Even if it was in the form of a beautiful, silver haired, blue-eyed Russian

Victor's eyebrows furrowed together, "It's _**Prada!**_..  .Yuuri!!...camel brown, double camel hair _**Prada**_! I paid $4,700 for this coat, and it'll be ruined!"he whined, Victor's bottom lip poked out, pouting like a petulant child.

Yuuri's face was frozen in a 'are you serious' expression. You stood there blinking at his fiance as if he grew another head. He could feel his patience slipping. He sighed,  "Seriously!! Victor, I swear... I am going to bury you and your Prada in that mine if you don't get your ass down in that hole!"

Victor pouted, "My Yuuri is so mean!" as he climbed down the ladder, Chris followed suit, turning and laughing as he glanced at Yuuri. 

The four of them walked closely together, weapons drawn, ready if needed. Victor wasn't anymore or less comfortable with the hand gun but he realized that survival won out above comfort. He pretty much surmised that living see tomorrow was way more important. He glanced at Yuuri, he felt like he was disappointing his fiance. That was the last thing Victor wanted...to be seen as anything less than wonderful in his Yuuris eyes. He felt almost embarrassed by the small scene that he had made about the jacket. In the scheme of things it was such a minor thing. It really was... just a coat. He glanced at Yuuri and smiled. Yuuri smiled back and Victor's heart sung.  He really would do anything for Yuuri.

 "I think this is part of the hotel that used to be here", Chris said looking around, "that means we're not far from the sanatorium."

They reached another manhole like cover above their heads and a ladder leading up. One by one they climb the ladder. Victor was last. Just as he got his foot on the first rung of the ladder he heard a whisper.

"Hello?" Victor called out

Victor stood there, listening. Nothing but sounds of his own breathing greeted him. He shrugged and then started back up the ladder.

 _ **"Help me."**_ a voice hissed

A chill ran down Victor spine and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. The voice didn't sound distraught, not even in the slightest bit. Victor stood there listening, hyper aware of everything around him.

 _ **"Help me, Victor"**_ **,** the voice said, this time using his name .His Name!! The voice was coming from behind a door that had boards nailed over it. He couldn't think of one good reason to investigate any noise, especially a disembodied voice in an underground passage behind a door that was nailed shut.  **NOPE... NOPE..**

Victor shook his head and scrambled up the ladder " _fuck that"_  he thought as he exited the underground passage, leaving The voice gladly behind. Several 'nope... nope" memes played through his head as he caught up to Yuuri and the rest of his friends. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yurio and Phichit climbed out of the mineshaft. It took several tries, because of the ice and snow. It was very slippery. Yurio clawed his way out using dirt, roots, rocks... Whatever he could grip to pull himself up and out. He lifted his body out using his upper body strength and swung his legs over and out. He turned around and grabbed Phichits hand and began to pull him out. It was dark outside and the wind was howling. Both of them under dressed horribly for the type of weather they were in. The entire landscape was whited out, everything looked the same. They didn't even know where they were or how far away from the lodge they actually were.

Phichit glanced around. The wind was cold and unbearable.He felt extremely exposed for more than one reason. He knew the creatures were out there, and all he had was this axe and an angry small Russian for protection.

Suddenly, Yurio was pointing to their left, towards the woods. "Look! People! I see people!" Yurio said as he continued to point and tug on Phichit jacket. 

Yes Phichist saw them too. What were they doing out here? Friend or foe? Yurio must have had the same thought, as him and Phichit suddenly took a defensive stance as the two figures approached.

The smaller figure held their hands up in the air. "We've come to help you guys", the voice said. it sounded like a female.

She then pulled her Hood down "I am Sam, That's Mike. You have to know, that you're danger! We need to get you out of here. We're pretty close to the sanatorium, so we need to head there. Your other friends are headed that way and probably looking for you both."

Phichit and Yurio glanced at each other and nodded. 

"Ok! Follow us. We--" she was suddenly cut off mid-sentence as something tackled her to he ground. 

Then someone screamed  _ **"RUN!"**_

Sam's screams pierced above the wind. High pitched and filled with terror. Phichit didn't need a second to think about it. He grabbed Yurios hand and was in a full on Sprint. He could hear something behind them, running too. Full on force and right on their tail. Phichit didnt dare look back, lest he'd trip and fall. He squeezed the little Russians hand tighter and ran with everything that he had. He could hear it behind them, panting... Running, determined, unrelenting in it's hunt. Phichit could see the sanatorium up ahead. He dug in with everything that he had to reach the doors. He can feel his stanima waning but he knew if he paused for even a second they were both dead.

 _please be unlocked.. please be  unlocked.. please.. please.._ Phichit chanted as the door got closer and closer.

It was right at their heels. They had mere seconds to make their escape. Phichit snatched on the door thankfully it opened up, but he was stopped short in his tracks as he suddenly was slammed into the floor landing on his hip. He was still holding Yurios hand still but he realized that he was in a tug of war. Yurio was trying to shut the door, but the creature had his arm and was pulling the young Russian back through the open door. Panic set in and Phichit pulled Yurio towards him using all of his body weight. It was then that he realize Yurio was screaming something at him.

 **"Hand me the fucking axe, Mudak!!"** Yurio yelled at Phichit, he then suddenly screamed in pain as the creatures suddenly bit down into his shoulder.

Phichit reached over on the other side of his body and picked up the axe and then handed it to Yurio. The Russian begin the chop wildly at the creature now burrowing it's jagged teeth into his shoulder and the claws ripping at his jacket. Yurio swung harder. He was determined, that if he was going to die, here and now, he was taking this  _ublyudok_ with him. It's black gooey blood was running down his arm and onto the floor. Its blood on his face, all over his clothes, but he didn't relent. It was him or the monster, and he had no intention of dying today. Nope not today.. finally the creature slumped,it's gaping maw went slack. Yurio  used his foot to push it out the door and then shut it. He pressed back up against the door and slid down to the floor. His lungs struggling for oxygen his shoulder burning as if on fire.

Phichit got up and crawled over and grabbed Yurio,  hugging him. "Ohmygawd Yurio you're bleeding!" 

Yurio glanced at his shoulder, it was painful, but he was a soldier and a soldier marches on. He shrugged" I'm ok. Let's go find Victor and the others.  _Verbat' eto, I am going to need a vacation from this so-called vacation what a fucking nightmare!"_

Phichit laughed," I'm done with vacations, I never want to go vacationing again."

"Yeah let's go find Victor and Chris so we can blame both of those idiots for all of this and then go the fuck home!" Yurio said, as they headed towards a sign that read  _ **ADMINISTATION**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

December 11 12:40am

The Sanatorium was dark. Chris opened the door in front of them and Julian held it open with his hip so that everyone could enter the room.

Victor glanced up at the sign above the door  _ **MORGUE**_

Victor shivered..

Chris smiled wanly,"Try not to think too much about it, Vi."

"Da." Victor said with a tight smile, as he stepped through the door. 

The room was dark. Dozens of small doors lined the walls to the right and left. Two metal tables stood in the center of the room. 

Victor brought his gun up and sighed. He pressed up against the steel doors behind him. 

<https://www.deviantart.com/kimmieayer1/art/Victor-in-the-Sanatorium-787562686>

"Victor" his name was softly called. Cinnamon eyes met his. His Yuuri. Smiled sweetly, taking Victor's hand. Beautiful, sweet Yuuri. His very meaning of life, of love. Yuuri tugged on his sleeve, ushering him forward.

"Come on Victor, we got to keep going." Yuuri said, voice barely above a whisper. 

Suddenly, a metallic clang caused everyone to freeze. Then there was some shuffling coming from inside the room. No one dared move. Victor held his breath and listened. The only sound in the room was the howling of the wind outside. There were holes in the ceiling, snow gently fluttered to the floor. 

It was then, that a Wendigo suddenly jumped from the ceiling, landing on the table. It's sniffed the air, hissing. It's dead white eyes looking around but not seeing. It continued to sniff making guttural noises, a second Wendigo suddenly fell from ceiling, landing on the second table.

**_ACHHOOO_ **

Victors heart stopped.oh God... Julian sneezed. Noooo....

It was then that all hell broke loose. One of the Wendigo lept onto Julian, attacking him as Chris tried to save him. Victor turned to grab Yuuris hand and run, when he suddenly found himself losing his footing, falling on his back. He barely had time to register what had happened, when he saw the Wendigo leap at him. 

The whole world seemed to slow  down, Victor could hear his heart pounding in his ears, as he leveled the gun uup.He then took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger several times in succession. The Wendigos body landed with a thud across Victor's legs. His finger continued to pull the trigger even though, no bullets were coming out. He could hear his frantic, fearful, panting as he scrambled to get out from underneath the now dead creature. He could hear soft sobbing, the howling of the wind, the pounding of his heart in his chest like a drum. Suddenly everything shifted. Like someone hitting the play button.

Chris was holding Julian in his lap. They both were covered in blood and Chris was crying. He hugged Julian's head to his chest "He's gone" Chris finally choked out. His heartbreak evident on his face. Victor and Yuuri went over to Chris dropping down on their knees and hugging Swiss man as he continued to sob. 

"Guys we got to keep moving we got to find Yurio and Phichit." Yuuri said as he helped lower Julian's body to the floor. 

They opened the door leading out of the  _ **MORGUE**_

"Oi! Dumbasses don't shoot! It's Us,! " A voice called out in the darkness. 

Victor squinted into the dark. "Yurio?" He called out. 

" Duh! Old man! You all are fucking too loud, those monsters are gonna find us" Yurio said as him and Phichit walked over to Yuuri and Victor. 

They all hugged, relieved. 

"We need to get out of here" Yuuri said

"Guys, I was able to reach the main ranger station but they cannot coordinate a rescue for us until the storm breaks which is around Dawn.", Phichit said

Viktor frowned, ,"You mean to tell me that we're stuck here, fighting off these things, until daylight? We probably won't make it to daylight!" 

" Yeah, that's the situation unfortunately." Phichit said

"So, what do we do? I am out of bullets and we are exposed here." Victor said as he shook the handgun for emphasis.

Yuuri spoke up, his voice soft and shaky.  He pushed his blue framed glasses up and looked around the room, "We need to head back to the lodge and barricade ourselves in the basement until dawn when rescue can come get us"

Yurio nodded, followed by Victor, Phichit, then Chris. It would seem they had a plan in place. But, could they make it to the lodge and not get killed in the process. Now, that was a question that was definitely needing to be answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. 6 hours.... until dawn

Chapter 9

December 11th

6 hours until dawn

Chris sat down on a metal drum. Placing his hands on his knees, he bent forward until his forehead was almost touching his lap and just cried.

Victor reached out and placed a hand on Chris's shoulder. Chris reached up and grasped his best friends Gloved hand. It felt like that hand was the only thing keeping him grounded right now. Victor sunk down on his knees next to his broken friend, and just let him sob. Chris appreciated the simple gesture of Victor just "being there" and allowing Chris his moment.

"I'll be okay, Vic, I just need--"Chris whispered.

"Shhhh...I know... I am here ,my friend," Victor said as he gave Chris's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Phichit, Yurio and Yuuri stood off from a distance. Allowing Chris and Victor to have a moment together.They knew that Chris needed his best friend at that moment. Chris's soft sobs echoed off the walls as Victor whispered to Chris softly, now hugging his friend of many years.

************************************

Yuuri glanced around the room as Victor consoled Chris.

Yuuri felt tears threatening to fall, as he contemplated what had just happened to Chris.

Yuuri couldn't even imagine losing Victor like that. He didn't even want to entertain the thought of losing such a beautiful, sweet, loving man like his Fiancé, but in one fatal swoop, in mere seconds, Chris has lost the love of his life and his very heart.

Yuuri's heart ached for Chris's loss.

Chris suddenly stood up and wiped the tears away with the back of his gloved hand.

"Let's get out of here, guys. We are getting out of here! And we are not losing another person on this fucking mountain!" Chris said through clenched teeth his hands balling up into fist.

Yuuri steps forward suddenly.

"Okay! We need a weapons check guys!", He said as he pulled his gun out of the back of his pants he open the cylinder up. "I have six bullets." Yuuri says as he snaps the chamber closed.

Victor steps forward with his handgun in his gloved hand." Mine is empty." Victor says as he snaps the cylinder open and then closed.

Chris hugs himself. "The gun I had was empty. I left it in the other room" Chris said softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Yurio produces a handgun out of the back of his jeans, he opens the cylinder and then snaps that closed rotating the chamber once "Mine is fully loaded!", he says as he returns the gun back to the back of his jeans.

Phichit steps forward with the axe held up high "Yeah well I have a melee weapon! ammo is not necessary!" Phichit holds the axe proudly.

Yuuri found himself laughing at Phichit's statement. Seriously, Leave it to the gamer to find the one and only Melee weapon.

************************************

The jail cells lined both sides of the room.The room was dark, with the exception of the various holes in the roof allowing moonlight in.

Victor's heart fell to his feet the moment one of the Wendigo dropped down from the ceiling into one of those little cells.

Yuuri read his expression immediately "Don't worry, it's stuck in the room. It can't get to us from there." Yuuri reassured Victor.

Suddenly a wendigo jumped up on the exit gate clinging to the bars blocking their only escape.

"Great!" Victor said, frowning.

 

Swiftly, Yuuri pulled out the revolver out of the back of his pants, as he walked right up to the bars.

In one smooth motion, he level the revolver, between the bars, directly at the Wendigos head and pulled the trigger.

The Wendigo's head exploded and it let go of the bars, as it fell lifelessly to the floor.

Yuuri lowered the handgun to his side and pushed the door open, and used the door to push the lifeless Wendigo out of the way.

"Let's go!" Japanese man shouted.

"Damn Yuuri! That was badass!"Phichit said, clearly impressed.

Yuuri pushed his glasses up as he regarded his friend of many years. He gave a smirk.

"It's called desperation, Phichit.... I am a fucking desperate to get the fuck out of here and never see this place again!"

"I second **_that!"_** Victor said as he grabbed Yuuri's hand and kissed his knuckles. 

They ran towards the exit, trying to stay grouped together. They knew there were more Wendigos out there... hunting them ... relentlessly...

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated!! Exams and such are just killing me!

4 hours until dawn

 

The wind howled relentlessly and the snow continue to fall at an almost alarming rate. Everything was in the state of white out. So white, that you have to squint from the glare. The group of five continue to trudge through the freezing snow. Everyone was silent, with the exception of the snow crunching underneath their feet and the howling wind. They can see the shed in the distance.The obvious choice was that they could rest there and then head towards the old hotel and then finally the lodge. It was the best plan they had at the moment.

They tried to stay as quiet as possible. Everyone's nerves were on edge as they walked the Frozen trail to the shed. No one spoke and they walked as quietly as the snow allowed. There was still no sign of Sam or Mike. They assumed the Wendigos or the mountain claimed them.

Victor continued to hold Yuuri's hand. That hand was very grounding in a way, keeping him grounded to what little bit of sanity he felt he had left. It was the only thing keeping him from having a breakdown. He wondered how Yuuri was able to hold together so well, knowing how bad Yuuri's anxiety could get sometimes. He kept waiting for the Japanese man to break down....now don't get him wrong, it was a relief that Yuuri was holding it together so well, despite the nightmare that they have been thrust into....blindly. Honestly holding up under pressure was not Yuuris strong point. Victor glanced over at Yuuri. Yuuri smiled shyly as he and Victor locked eyes. They both found renewed strength in each other through that small connection.

Yurio found the exchange less than adorable. "For fucks sake!! You two can play oogly eyes and kissy face when we get off this fucking mountain. Makes me want to puke!" Yurio then made obscene gagging noises. 

Victor just laughed and rolled his eyes as he then grabbed Yuuri and began to plant kisses all over his Fiancés face. Victor giggled as Yurio continued to act grossed out.

"Looks like we're here folks!" Chris announced as he grabbed the door handle to the shed and pulled it open. Everyone filed in and Chris soundly shut the door behind them. The howling wind and snow was suddenly cut off by the shutting of the door.

Phichit rubbed his hands together and looked around. Yuuri came over and threw his arm across Phichit's shoulders. "I say the next time we want a vacation let's choose the Maldives or Puerto Vallarta and never speak of snow and mountains again!" Yuuri said laughing.

Phichit shook his head,"Our luck, we'll all somehow get trapped and hunted by a great white shark and be forced to fight for our lives while clinging to life on a small piece of drift wood or a rock....or a tsunami sweep in and will kill us all...I vote that we lock ourselves in Victor's and your apartment and watch Disney films the next time we have the dumb notion for a vacation."

Phichit heard Victor chuckle at the exchange.

Victor found a wooden chair and brushed it off before sitting down. They seriously needed to warm up before starting the trek to the lodge. Hypothermia was a realistic issue concerning the temperatures and they continuously dropping at the rate that they were dropping. Victor was Russian, he knew freezing snow and knew it well and all the dangers that came with it. 

"Does it look like the storm is slowing down a little? Yuuri asks aloud.

Victor shrugged,"it seems to be slowing down a little, but I don't think we're going to see enough clearing until tomorrow. At least enough for rescue to come and get us."

Chris crossed his arms across his chest," I wonder how many of those Wendigos are out there? I mean are we dealing with 10? 30? A hundred? I mean, you have Wonder?"

"Do you think the Washington's knew? You know, when they sold you the lodge and all?", Phichit asked as he sat down into a wood bench. 

"Knew what?", Chris asked as he sat down next to Phichit.

"About the Wendigos? About the mountain and the curse?", Phichit asked. Waving his hand back and forth in the air for emphasis.

Everyone started shooting each other nervous glances.

Victor look down at his gloved hands nervously as he spoke. His fingers nervously picking at glove material of the other  hand, "Their children....all three... disappeared in these mountains. possibly dead. Their surviving friends claimed that two of the Washington kids are these Wendigo. What if, now follow me now... What _**IF**_ , the Washington's knew everything and were using us as a sort of sacrifice to the mountain? I mean, as crazy as it sounds, what would a parent  ** _NOT_** do for their children? What's sacrificing a few lives for the lives of your kids??"Victor says as he looks around the room.

"Yeah, but according to the journal, once a wendigo,they stay a wendigo,like something about the spirit of the Wendigo becoming part or the mountain." Phichit said. 

Victor smirks,"exactly, but what if they are just assuming, or hoping? Hoping that they could save their kids? Could you imagine losing all your children? On a mountain? To just disappear? Seriously what parent would ever want that for their child? To be trapped is such a curse. To never rest in peace. How much blood would it take to set them free for the mountain? Just ask yourself this... To what great lengths would you go for the one that you love?"

Chris looked at Victor, his eyes were wide,"Are you saying that they sold me the lodge _**knowing**_ that we were all going to possibly die?"

Victor looked at his feet and shrugged "I'm just saying... It's a pretty big possibility."

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

December 11

Approximately 3 hrs until dawn

 

Victor stood and began to walk around the shed, in search for a new weapon of sorts. The hand gun he had, had been long since been emptied on that Wendigo in the Sanatorium. He came across a shovel. He picked it up and tested the weight. He then practiced swinging it a couple of times, before deciding it was a keeper. Yuuri was sitting in the chair Victor was previously sitting in. Watching Victor test out the shovel. Victor gave Yuuri a weak smile. "It beats using my fist, ya know." Victor said and Yuuri nodded.

Victor looked around the room and sighed. They really needed to get moving soon and try to make it to the hotel. He walked up to Chris and put his hand on his friends s shoulder. Chris was sleeping, lightly snoring, ..head bowed down into his chest and. Arms crossed across his chest. He gave his friend a light shake. Chris suddenly jerked awake," Wha--? Fuck! Oh shit! It's you Vic!!" Chris said as he suddenly sat up and scrubbed his hand down his face.

"Hey! Sorry Chris, we really need to get moving soon,." He said to Chris as he lightly rubbed his friends  shoulder and arm. Chris groaned and then stretched his arms above his head. 

"Phichit grabs Chris's wrist, " what time is it? I'm exhausted!" 

Chris flipped his wrists over to look at his watch. "About 2 hours until daylight maybe two and a half hours?"

Phichit frowned,"guys, we're all exhausted. We need to get some sort of sleep, even if it's just an hour."

There were mumbles of agreements. Victor spoke up. "I see several hay bales, we could spread those out and huddle together and try to rest for an hour or two."

Yuuri agreed with his fiance. "Yeah it's probably a good idea considering we have been here for over an hour and no issues with the Wendigo. We need to rest to get our strength up so we can get the hell off this mountain!"

Everyone got to work Spreading the hay bales so they can lay down and possibly get some sleep until rescue arrives.

They began to settle down in their chosen spots. Yuuri was the little spoon to Victor's big spoon. Yurio decided to settle.... Begrudgingly between Yuuri and Phichit. 

But of course not without a threat or two.

"No funny stuff! If you touch me or lay on me I will skate across your throat with my knife shoes! Ty ponimayesh' !" Yurio hissed as he's settled next to the Japanese man.

Chris settled next to Phichit on the outside. 

            ************************

 

Yurios flew open. He could have swore he heard something on the roof. He held his breath listening. The wind had died down. He could make out light various types of snoring in the room and a very faint yet distinct shuffling and scratching sound. Suddenly.....he heard it again! Something apparently was running on the fucking roof!

"Oi! Old man!! Oi!! Victor,! " Yurio hissed.as, he threw his shoe at Victor's stupid head.

Victor picked up the shoe, examined it and threw it back at Yurio, causing Yurio.to hiss and grab up his shoe to replace it on his foot. 

He then shushed  Victor and pointed up. 

Victor's eyes travelled up to where Yurio was pointing. He could hear the running and shuffling above them. Victor reached over to his fiance and shook his shoulder.

"Yuuri! Wake up! We have a problem.." Victor said in a low voice near the Japanese man's ear. Just above a whisper.  Yuuri woke up with a startled exhale, looking around wildly at a surroundings..

Chris and Phichit woke up. Phichit rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand. 

"What's going on guys?" Phichit asked still half-asleep.

Chris grabbed Phichit's shoulder "I think it's time to make our exit... the Wendigo are here!" He whispered and pointed up for emphasis and Phichits  eyes followed the finger up...up... To the ceiling. You can now clearly hear more than one Wendigo on the roof. 

The screeching and hisses outside got louder and louder as the Wendigo gathered on the roof.

"Shit!! They're on the roof." Victor hissed standing.up.

Everyone stood up, looking for the ceiling 

The Wendigos had found them...

               """"''''"”""""""”"""""""""""""""""""""""


	12. Ch 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blue hour is the period of twilight in the morning or evening, when the Sun is at a significant depth below the horizon and residual, indirect sunlight takes on a predominantly blue shade that is different from the blue shade visible during most of the day, which is caused by Rayleigh scattering.

They all stayed huddled in a circle listening to the Wendigo outside crawling around on the roof.

"They don't appear to be trying to get in so we're probably better off staying in here." Yuuri said glancing up at the ceiling. 

In fact, Yuuri was pretty sure the Wendigo really didn't know where they were exactly anyway, and listening to them scramble and scratched the roof was although making everyone nervous,  was also proof that weren't trying to get in at the moment. Yuuri snuggled up closer to Victor and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Just stay alert and be on the lookout if they start breaking through the glass windows then we'll fight our way out of here but otherwise we need to stay put till Dawn."  Yuuri said barely above a whisper. the words barely escaped Yuuri's mouth before the sound of glass breaking was heard the back of the barn. 

Everyone began scrambling for weapons, some way to defend themselves as they huddle together in a circle listening.

"Well so much for that idea.... plan b?" Chris said glancing at Yuuri. 

It was in the room with them. They could hear it scrambling in the darkness.  Everybody stood completely still knowing that the Wendigo track movement. 

Viktor found himself mentally measuring the distance between the group and the door. They were a mere eight feet but it seemed like a million yards. He reached back and grabbed Yuuri's hand and squeezed  He gripped the shovel tighter in his hand. Yuuri squeeze his hand back and whispered..."Let's do this"

They all suddenly broke out in a run. Chris, Phichit and Yurio all had their  hands linked running towards the door. Chris reach the door first and pulled it open running out into the snow, followed shortly after by Phichit and Yurio. Victor could hear the Wendigo directly behind them pressing down on them as they ran towards the door.  Victor pushed Yuuri ahead of him as he was suddenly tackled by a Wendigo. They both hit the ground with a loud thud,  knocking the wind out of a Viktor momentarily.

Viktor managed to turn over onto his back losing the shovel.  He reached out with his left hand, the shovel barely brushing against his the tip of the gloved fingers. The Wendigo snapped it's teeth inches from his face. Victor turned his head sideways and tried reaching for the shovel again. He could feel the wood against the tips of his fingers,  but he couldn't pull it any closer. The gloves seem to make his grip more slippery. the Wendigo snapped inches from his face again as Victor held the Wendigo at arm's length. Using his teeth he removed the glove of his left hand. He was literally gritting his teeth with the effort to keep the Wendigo from sinking it's jagged teeth into his face at any moment. 

Victor's fingers struggled to find purchase on the wooden handle. He just needed a couple of more inches. He stretched sideways to his left with everything that he had to wrap his hand around the shovel. Just as he wrapped his hand around the shovel, he lost his grip on Wendigo and it sunk its teeth into his shoulder. It bit thru his coat, and shirt all the way through into the flesh.  He could feel the wet warmth of his blood running under his armpit and beneath him. Victor screamed as he swung the shovel into the Wendigos head. The pain was almost blinding and Viktor missed. Suddenly a shot rang out and the Wendigo suddenly slumped sideways. A bullet hole cleanly shot through its head right between is milky white eyes. Viktor tilted his head back to look at his savior. Yurio stood at the opening of the barn gun still outstretched in front of him.

"Oi! Get up old man! We got to get the fuck out of here!" Yurio said.

"Took you long enough" Victor teased

"Hey! Did you not see us battling them out here dumbass" Yurio snarled. 

Victor chuckled, " Nah,I unfortunately was a tad busy"

Viktor scrambled to his feet snatching up the shovel. 

"You're bleeding old man.. are you going to be okay? "Yurio asked as he nodded towards his shoulder wound that was still bleeding profusely. 

"Oh my gawd Victor!! Your bleeding!" Yuuri cried out as he ran to Victor's side. 

"I'm fine..I'm fine. Let's get to the house before more come." Victor said trying to wave everybody off. Honestly it hurt like the devil, but he knew that it wasn't really that serious,  not enough to get the all of them killed." We can look at it when we get inside the house let's get there first." Victor said as he pressed down on the wound with his left hand. 

Thankfully the snowfall had pretty much stopped which was good news.  Which meant that rescue would be able to fly out to get them soon. He didn't even need to look at his watch to know that it was almost Dawn.  As he could  seet first pinks and purples of the sky start to fade out the blackness that once was night and the stars begin to fade becoming not as bright. 

In the distance the screeches and snarls begin to get closer and closer, Overlapping each other,  as the Wendigo started to approach the group.  They broke into a run, visually locked on to the lodge, their one true safe harbor from the incoming monsters pressing down on them in the woods behind them.

Yurio reached the doors first to the lodge. " Come on you guys!! Now" Yurio screamed., holding the door open. Everyone ran through the front door  and quickly closed it.  When they turned around, what greeted them on the staircase banister caused every one of them to freeze in place... their hearts pounding in fear in there chests. 

A single Wendigo sat pitched on the bannister of the stairs. It's back initially turned towards them, so it didn't see them enter. 

The Wendigo screeched lunging forward blindly. It sniffed the air and screeched again. Everyone held their breath. They stayed completely Frozen in place. 

Victor's legs already felt slightly wobbly from loss of blood.  He struggled to stay completely still. He really didn't know how they were going to get out of this one, it seemed like there was no way out......


End file.
